Carnival Ride
by OmniscientIntrovert
Summary: An EClare fanfiction. Clare is prepared to make major changes for Eli...everything except removing her ring of abstinence. Is that all Eli wants and will she crack under the pressure and give in? Rated M just in case I add something...who knows!
1. New Look

Disclaimer: I do not own Clare and Eli or any other character from the show that happens to be in my story.

My head was spinning and it seemed that I was floating inches above the ground. I looked way different, and I hoped that Eli could appreciate my new look. After all, it was entirely for him, anyway. My short, choppy hair was now dyed black and straightened so it went down to my shoulders with black extensions and blue and purple, tiger striped extensions. I had on a heavy coat of black eye liner and was wearing a Dead Hand, one of Eli's favorite bands, black T-shirt, gray skinny jeans, and a pair of black Chuck Taylors. My nails were painted black and my lips were dark red with black lip liner around the outside.

I took to the look when I saw Eli staring at an "emo" girl at school. It seemed that my "Saint Clare" streak was finally over, and I would do anything to keep my Eli. The only part that remained the same was the ring on my finger, my purity ring. Everything could change about me but that never would.

As long as I continued to get good grades and wasn't hurting anyone, what'd it matter what I dressed like. I walked away from my mirror when I heard the gentle vibration of my phone. I picked it up in my palm and twisted it open, a new message from Eli springing up.

Goldielocks: what's this I hear about a new style? :/ Are you turning into a Barbie? :0

I smiled to myself and replied.

Clarebear: no…just the opposite! Why don't you come see for yourself! I don't bite.

Goldielocks: I will…see you in 20.

Clarebear:

Goldielocks:

I closed my phone and laid it back on my bedside table. Since the first time I met Eli when he ran over my glasses, I had felt a spark between us. When we were doing the assignment together and he made me scream, I began to develop feelings for him. Not just a crush…I really, really liked him. I was hoping that this new look would be the thing that pushed him over the edge and make him ask me out.

Not that I hadn't already pictured our first date. We were sitting in a quiet restaurant eating a candlelit dinner when he confessed his feelings for me and asked me to be his girlfriend. This fantasy had replayed in much more detail in numerous dreams, and I had woken up feeling hot and picturing him in my bed next to me.

Within the next fifteen minutes, the doorbell rang and I flung myself downstairs and opened the door. There stood Eli in all his emoliciousness. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black Chuck Taylors, and a Dead Hand shirt. His chocolate eyes mesmerized me for a moment before I noticed that he was watching me…studying me.

"Clare, what did you do," Eli murmured as he placed his hands on my shoulders and towed me inside. He walked me to my bedroom, I went hesitantly, and he sat me on my stool in front of the mirror. "This isn't you, Clare. Why did you do this?"

I turned and looked hesitantly at him. "I thought…you'd think I looked better like this. I wouldn't look like such a saint."

"Well, you were wrong," he said as he licked his thumb and rubbed it across my eye, removing a substantial amount of my eye liner. The feeling of his finger running across my skin made me fall back slightly, catching myself when I hit his chest. He smiled a smile so beautiful that only he could produce and did the same with the other eye. His fingers skimmed through my hair until he found the clip-on extensions and removed them, returning my hair to its short self.

After being ordered to put on some different clothes by someone I couldn't deny, I came back out and stood in front of him, ready for judgment.

"Much better." I was wearing a purple, red, and white plaid top, some dark washed skinny jeans, and a pair of pink Chucks. My hair was back to its usual bouncy shape, although it was still black, and all the eyeliner except a normal amount was removed. My fingernails were the only thing I kept black, and that was because I thought the color looked cute with my shirt.

"I must say I'm a fan of the black hair, though. Oh, one more thing." He wet his thumb again and rubbed it across my lips. They trembled beneath his finger and I quickly lost myself in a fantasy world. I pictured us together, him touching me. His lips were moving with mine and we were wrapped in a passionate embrace. I came back into reality when I felt Eli's hot breath against my face. I smiled at him before looking back in the mirror, his hands still resting on my shoulders. I pictured it being like this forever, him always being my emo boyfriend. There was a fault in that statement. I needed to get him to be my boyfriend first.


	2. I Hate

I slammed my locker shut in frustration and began to vent at Alli Bendari, my Indian best friend.

"I mean really! What the hell! Why won't he ask me out?"

Alli rolled her eyes and made sure I was watching before she gestured to her shirt, a pink tube top with blue details.

"No way," I said as I began to walk toward class. "I would never wear that. You can see half your breasts in that shirt!"

"That's the point, Clare! Do you want Eli to lose any interest he has for you at all because you're not willing to show a little skin. Live a little. Besides, showing off some cleavage is definitely not the same thing as having sex."

"Yah, you would know considering you did both the same night," I spat as I glared at her. "Ooh, and let's not forget the sexting and the fact that your ex kept all your naked photos for a while after sending them to his idiot best friend!"

I saw tears flood Alli's eyes and begin to leak over. I wanted to apologize to her and tell her that I didn't mean it, but she had already left, her pink heels clomping against the tile floor. I felt extremely frustrated with myself and with Eli…about the fact that he hadn't called me or asked me on a date or anything. In fact, he stood with his back pressed against his locker on the opposite end of the hall, "flirting" with some Barbie replica.

I recited one of my favorite quotes from a movie, the one that was taped to my locker.

"I hate the way you talk to me and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I ate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."


	3. Emo Angel

"Alli, I think Eli's going to ask me out," I squealed. "He is coming over tonight when my parents are gone and he said he wanted to ask me something!"

"Awesome! What are you going to wear?" Alli's voice sounded like static over the phone and I could picture her sorting through her closet looking for a revealing shirt for me to wear. I could hear her brother's gentle guitar rhythms in the background.

"I don't know. I was hoping that you could go shopping with me. I haven't been on too many dates and I really want to show him how much I like him."

"I thought you said he hadn't asked you out yet?"

"He hasn't," I said, biting my lip. "But he will."

Alli parked her red mustang along the street outside of a small boutique. She closed the door and gracefully pranced out of the car, her purple tutu skirt going almost high enough to see her upper thigh. She had her silky hair down around her shoulders and she was wearing a pink tank with a denim jacket and the same pink high heels she had on the previous day. She forgave me about the comments as long as I promised never to talk about her ex again.

Her yellow purse was swinging as she walked up to the small shop and held the door for me. It smelled like a Hollister store on steroids with a little bit of formality. For the next two hours, I stood in the dressing room and allowed Alli to play dress-up with me. She put me in everything from dresses that were way too short and I denied automatically to outfits that resembled suits more than casual outfits.

We ended up picking a knee length, turquoise dress with a black belt around my stomach, a new bottle of Lilac Fantasy perfume, and some black, round bracelets.

"Crap," I muttered when we reached the cashier. "I don't think I have the money." I was shuffling through my purse when I saw Alli hand the cashier lady a pile of cash.

"Alli-"

"You don't have to say anything, Clare. Just make sure he kisses you, and that'll be payment enough."

That night at 7:30, I had my new dress and bracelets on and was tying the laces of my Chucks. I added a practically unnoticeable amount of makeup and sprayed perfume on my wrists, my wrists growing cold as I rubbed them together.

Alli called about five minutes before Eli arrived to give me some much needed reminders.

"Coming," I said as I skipped down the stairs and flung open the door.

Eli stood in my doorway with a single rose in his hand; he placed it in my hand before pulling me toward his hearse. His usually deafly loud music was turned way down, almost to the point where it couldn't be heard.

"So where are we going?"

"Didn't you get my text?"

"No," I said, frantically reaching for my phone. Before I could see what the text said, Eli snatched the phone from my hand and held it out the car window.

"Don't make me run over this, too," he said with his usual crooked smile on his face. "I want it to be a surprise."

"So…is it like…a date?"

He continued to smile and didn't answer, putting the car in drive and driving down my silent, barely lit road.

"Tell me," I said when I noticed that he still held my fragile little hand in his. I took that as a yes sign and felt my cheeks blush. We arrived at a park later, Misty Trails Park to be specific. He held up his hand for me to wait, got out of the hearse, and came over to my side to open the door. My hand felt cold until it found his again; he led me to the beginning of the cobblestone path where a horse and carriage awaited, roofless so I could see the night sky if I looked up.

I gasped and immediately walked up to stroke my fingers through the horse's soft mane.

"Name's Delilah," the elderly man driving the carriage said. "By the way, welcome aboard."

Eli came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me toward the carriage. I did a fake curtsey before stepping up and into the carriage. The seats were soft and a dark, royal purple. Eli sat next to me and the carriage began to move, slowly being pulled along the cobblestone path.

I felt like royalty, my prince next to me and my noble steed pulling me along. My hand found his and I squeezed it, his deep green eyes finding mine.

"Can I ask you a question, Eli?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why do you like me, Eli? I can't seem to imagine."

He did a half crooked smile before answering. "First of all, you're sweet. Secondly, you're smart. Third, you're pretty. Fourth, you're different from everyone else I've ever dated, and that's good because it never worked out with them."

"Eli, you're not just dating me for, you know, sex, are you?"

He looked almost appalled before he kissed my fragile hand and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"Of course not, Saint Clare," he whispered as the carriage continued down the trail. "Anyway, I haven't had sex before and don't plan to until I'm married."

A huge grin spread across my face just before I embraced him as hard as I could, his hands rubbing my back after a few moments hesitation. It was as if Heaven's angels themselves had put this emo angel on the Earth, my own personal treasure.


	4. Blood and Babies

My sneakers, as I turned rather abruptly, squeaked on the polished wood floor of the gym and made me go sliding into the bleachers. My head hit the floor, and soon everyone was swarming around me, holding out their hands and asking if I was all right.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," I said as I stumbled up, not sure what the big fuss was about. Everyone soon dispersed except one person, the one person that made my blood boil every time I saw her.

Jenna Middleton.

"Are you okay, Clarebear?"

"Why do you care? Don't you have something to take care of," I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"Yah, I do," she said as she began to walk away. "And so does Bianca DeSousa."

She walked away, heading for the locker room. I sprinted to catch up with her, her blonde hair disappearing into the locker room. When I caught up with her, P placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face me.

"What are you talking about, Jenna? Why would I care about Bianca?"

She smiled devilishly. "Oh, I just thought you'd want to know who your boyfriend slept with."

"You're lying," I said as I shook my head. "Eli wouldn't do that."

"He already did, princess. Apparently, she got the pink plus sign yesterday. Retried it, too; it still came up positive."

Tears filled my eyes now, threatening to spill over. "You're lying, Jenna."

"No, I'm not. Why don't you go ask Bianca yourself? Her locker's number 213."

I fled from the gym in my skin-tight gray T-shirt and red mesh shorts. The bell rang and kids began to file out of the classes, stepping out of my way as I ran. Bianca was at her locker, chewing gum and tripping the minor niners that walked by her.

"What do you want, Edwards?"

"Is it true? Are you pregnant?"

She popped her gum. "Yah, it's true. What's it to you?"

"Who's. The. Father," I asked through clenched teeth.

She nodded her head, indicating that it was the secluded black speck a few locker rows down the hallway.

"Eli?"

"Yep."

My tears dried up instantly and were replaced by boiling rage. My hands balled up into fists, and I screamed at her.

"You bitch!"

My fist collided with her face, leaving her nose bleeding and her body sagging against the bottom of her locker. I bought my foot up and kicked her squarely in the stomach, using all the force I could to drive my foot roughly into her stomach.

I didn't care what happened next; I ran down the hall to where Eli stood and kicked him in the groin, sending his curled up into a ball on the floor.

"I bet you won't want to impregnate any girls now, will you," I screamed as I fled from the building. My feet stomped against the steps of the building. As I ran down the sidewalk, I saw Alli's brother Sav's red mustang driving down the street. I ran in front of it, the car stopping inches from hitting me.

"What the hell," he screamed as he pounded on the wheel. "Get out of the fucking road. You're going to get hit!"

I stood for a moment, watching him, before I ran toward the dot. In my rage-driven haste, I was almost hit by three more cars and knocked down an old lady with a walker. I opened the door and walked inside, the place almost completely empty.

There was a college student in the corner opposite me typing up a paper on the computer and the cashier, Holly J. Peter Stone, the waiter and my sister's ex-boyfriend, came up to me and asked what I wanted for a drink.

Instead of telling him what I wanted, I grabbed him around his neck and angrily smashed my lips to his. His lips were unresponsive under mine, and he quickly put his hands on my shoulders and shoved me away, running back into the kitchen and never coming back out.

"Wow, little Edwards. Horny much," Holly J. asked as she came to stand in front of me. "I can't wait to tell your little boyfriend about this one." She skipped back to the counter and snickered at me. I angrily threw my silverware to the ground and stormed out of the restaurant, sitting on the curb outside and crying.

"Clare?"

I looked up and saw Eli standing over me, distance between us. He sat down beside me.

"What the hell, Clare. Why did you knee me?"

"Didn't Bianca tell you?"

"Clare, what are you talking about? Bianca?"

"You had sex with her, didn't you? Got her pregnant?"

He looked completely confused. "What are you talking about? I would never do that. I've never had sex in my life."

"She's pregnant, Eli! She said you're the father."

"Clare," he said with the most sincere expression on his face, "I swear to you that I have never had sex before. I certainly didn't father that baby, and I hope you can believe me."

After a few minutes, I took his hand and lightly kissed it. He smiled crookedly and placed his hand underneath my chin. For the second time, our lips met. The kiss was soft and passionate, and I craved every second of it. I placed my hands around his neck, and he tangled his fingers through my hair.

"I do," I whispered as we held each other in a passionate embrace.

"Good. And Clare, Bianca's not pregnant anymore. When you kicked her, you killed the baby."

"You killed my baby!"

There was a scream behind me as Holly J. ran at me with a knife, plunging it deep into my stomach. I gasped, blood pouring out of my stomach. Holly J. left the knife in my stomach as she ran, disappearing into an alleyway.

"Oh God," Eli screamed as I sagged into his arms, my eyes closing. "Clare!"

* * *

**Ha...bet you didn't expect that! Thank you to all you guys that read my stories...get so many more reviews on this than my Friday the 13th fiction. Please review and tell your friends...it will make me update sooner! :P **

**Peace out!  
**


	5. Waking Up to Changes

**I figured, it's my story. I can change things if I want to. Please R&R.**

**

* * *

**

Bright lights glared at me, waking me from my deep, dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes, staring around at the completely sterile and silent hospital room. My vision was partly obscured with sleep, but I could correctly identify the dark shape in the corner as Eli, silent but not asleep.

I was wearing a hospital gown and had and IV in my arm, some sort of material wrapped around my stomach. I was still tired and wanted nothing more than to slump back against my pillows and go to sleep.

"Eli…what happened," I whispered. Eli walked to the edge of the bed and sat next to me, taking my hand in his. He kissed it repeatedly before saying anything.

"Bianca's baby was artificially made, Clare. Holly J. and Bianca were bi…they were lesbian lovers. When you killed Bianca's baby, in turn, you killed Holly J.'s baby. She was pissed when she heard, so she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stabbed you."

"What? Bianca and Holly J. are bi?"

"Yep; they first kissed when they were playing spin the bottle at a party. Weird, right?

"Yah. That's really freaky. I thought Holly J. dated Declan for forever?"

"I said bi, Clare. Keep up," Eli said with a half-smile on his face. "Not full lesbians."

"So she stabbed me?"

Eli leaned down and brought his lips to mine, the kiss short but nonetheless passionate.

"Thank of it this way, Clare. If I got you pregnant and someone killed our baby, I would stab them."

"Yah, I know." I frowned at him. "But that would never, _never _happen because I have this," I said as I fingered my purity ring. "No one but my husband."

"And, again, I would never expect otherwise. Now move over."

"What?"

Eli leaned back until his head hit the pillow, our bodies pressed together in the tight-fitting bed. He held my hand in his and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Eli, I shouldn't. Please get up."

"Relax, Clare. If I'm not mistaken, we still both have our pants on. We're not even kissing. It's

F-I-N-E.

"I know, it's just-"

"Time for your meds, darling," said the beautiful black nurse that walked in and injected a clear liquid in my IV bag, my eyelids automatically drooping.

"No, Eli. I don't want to sleep. I want to talk," I murmured as my eyes became heavier and closed.

"No, you need to sleep. I swear I will be here when you wake up. All right? Sleep well," he said as I drifted off into dreamland, him humming a gosh-awful Death Hand version of a lullaby.

* * *

**Does that clear things up? Sorry if i confused you. **


End file.
